Amalys Mikaelson
by Eleana Black
Summary: Près de mille ans après la mort de leur sœur, Amalys, nos Originels préférés ont la désagréable surprise de la revoir au pas de leur porte. (Excusez-moi je ne suis pas très forte pour les résumés !)
1. Prologue

Doucement la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Allongée à même le sol en pleine forêt, elle cligna des yeux désorientée. Se mettant en position assise, elle passa la main dans ses longues boucles dorées. De ses yeux bleus hypnotisant, elle observa ce qui l'entourait. Personne aux alentours.

\- Où suis-je ? Murmura t-elle.

Ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait ici. En fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle remarqua qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien. Comme si ses souvenirs avaient été effacés. Pire encore, elle avait oublié qui elle était.

\- Qui suis-je ? Murmura t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

Alors elle se rallongea, pleurant pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, essayant de se souvenir de son propre prénom. Elle prononça des prénoms, espérant que l'un d'entre eux lui rappellerait le sien.

\- Amalys, souffla une voix.

En entendant son prénom, la jeune fille se rappela. Elle chercha d'où provenait la voix, mais ne vit personne.

\- Je m'appelle Amalys.

Les larmes séchèrent, et Amalys sourit.

\- Je suis Amalys !

Une vieille femme apparut soudainement devant la jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux grisonnants et un visage ridé avec des yeux marron perçants. Amalys eut un frison.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Amalys en se relevant.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne question, mon enfant.

\- Alors quelle est la bonne question ?

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Amalys. Etes-vous une sorcière ?

La vieille femme fit semblant de ne pas entendre sa question et continua.

\- Amalys comment ?

Amalys essaya de se rappeler de son nom de famille, mais rien ne vint.

\- Je ne m'en rappelle plus.

La vieille femme sourit.

\- C'est bien... Je suis capable de te rendre tes souvenirs, mon enfant.

Amalys fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard méfiant.

\- Avez-vous pris mes souvenirs, vieille femme ?

La vieille femme ne chercha pas à mentir :

\- Oui. Enfin le mérite ne vient pas de moi seule, les Anciens m'ont beaucoup aidé.

Amalys ne cacha pas sa colère.

\- Rendez-les-moi !

La vieille femme sourit de nouveau.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te les rendre. Je viens juste m'assurer que tu n'oublies pas ta mission.

\- Quel mission ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Une fois encore la vieille femme ignora sa question et lui fit signe d'approcher.

\- Approche mon enfant, je vais te rendre tes souvenirs.

Amalys tourna la tête, regardant une nouvelle fois autour d'elle. Mais personne n'était là. Elle était seule avec cette femme étrange. Elle s'avança à la portée de la vieille femme, n'écoutant pas son instinct qui lui disait de la fuir.

\- Je veux mes souvenirs.

\- Tu les auras.

La vieille femme posa la main sur la joue d'Amalys. Amalys ne put s'empêcher de vouloir se dégager de son contact, mais la vieille femme la retient de sa poigne puissante. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que sa tête lui fit mal. Atrocement mal. Amalys hurla pendant de longues minutes, tandis que la sorcière psalmodié une incantation. Quand enfin la sorcière se tut, Amalys s'écroula comme une poupée de porcelaine. Amalys eut tout juste le temps de relevé la tête avant que la sorcière ne l'attrape par le menton la forçant à se relever.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Amalys.

\- Amalys comment ?

Tout redevient clair dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

\- Amalys Mikaelson.

\- Quelle est ta mission, Amalys ?

\- Tuer, Niklaus.


	2. Chapitre 1

Amalys observa une fois de plus les alentours après que la sorcière eut disparut. Ignorant comment sortir de la forêt, ni même où elle se trouvait, elle commença à marcher dans une direction un peu au hasard. Plus d'une heure plus tard, elle déboucha finalement sur une route déserte. Découragée, elle s'assit sur le bas-côté de la route et attendit qu'une voiture se décide enfin à passer par là. Un quart d'heure après, se fut avec joie qu'elle remarqua une voiture au loin. Elle se mit au milieu de la route, bien décidée à ce que la voiture s'arrête.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?! Ça te prend souvent de te mettre au beau milieu de la route ? cria le conducteur en sortant de sa voiture après s'être arrêté mécontent.

C'était un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas dépasser la vingtaine, avec des cheveux noirs de jais et de beaux yeux bleu.

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur, expliqua calmement Amalys.

\- Ah ouais et qui te dit que j'ai envie d'être ton chauffeur ?

Amalys soupira. À son époque, les hommes étaient bien plus galants.

\- Peux tu au moins me dire où nous sommes ?

\- On est à Whitur, à vingt minutes de Mystic Falls.

À la mention de Mystic Falls, Amalys le fixa.

\- J'ai besoin de me rendre à Mystic Falls.

\- Ouais ben ça me fait une belle jambe que tu veuilles te rendre à Mystic Falls, gamine, rétorqua le jeune homme en remontant dans sa voiture.

Amalys se désespéra. Elle recula et s'apprêta à se rasseoir et attendre la prochaine voiture qui passerait, quand le jeune homme ressortie de la voiture.

\- Finalement, puisses que je me suis arrêté autant me faire un casse-croûte avant de repartir.

Sous le regard de la jeune fille, le jeune homme dévoila ses crocs et ses yeux dilatés.

\- Super ! Il fallait que je tombe sur un vampire !

Le visage du vampire exprima de la surprise.

\- Comment...

Mais sa phrase fut couper par la voix calme d'Amalys :

\- Si tu fais un seul pas de plus, vampire, je te promets que tu vas le regretter.

Le vampire rigola.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu vas me faire quoi ? la provoqua-t-il en continuant d'avancer.

Amalys leva la main et se concentra. Aussitôt le vampire s'écroula à terre, la tête entre ses mains.

\- Arrête... ça ! Gémit-il.

Elle continua à maintenir son sort quelques secondes de plus.

\- Une sorcière ! Géniale ! Grommela-t-il en se relevant avec la grâce dût à son espèce.

\- Bien maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, écoute-moi bien vampire : Tu vas m'amener à Mystic Falls. As-tu une objection ?

Le vampire se contente de la fixer haineusement du regard.

\- Bien. Maintenant en route.

Elle quitta le bas-côté de la route, et s'installa confortablement sur le siège avant passager. Non sans avoir lancé une tonne de jurons, le vampire remonta dans la voiture et démarra.

\- Habites-tu à Mystic Falls, vampire ? Demanda Amalys après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Ouais. Je préférerais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom que "vampire". C'est tellement cliché, rétorqua le vampire.

\- Bien, quel est ton nom ?

\- Damon. Damon Salvatore. Le tien ?

\- Amalys.

\- Amalys comment ?

\- Amalys tout court. Connais-tu la famille originelle ?

Damon, lui jeta un regard, avant de le reporter sur la route.

\- Ouais, j'ai ce plaisir.

\- Sais-tu où a élu domicile Klaus ?

\- Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange de cette information, qui apparaît au combien cruciale ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Quelques maux de tête en plus. Ça te convient, Damon ?

Amalys l'entendit grommeler dans sa barbe comme quoi les sorcières étaient vraiment des plaies.

\- Je suppose que je dois t'y conduire ?

\- Bien supposé, Damon.

Amalys appuya la tête contre le siège et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait vu tant de chose, que ses souvenirs lui pesaient. Ils étaient si écrasant, qu'elle souhaita un instant ne pas les avoir récupérer. Tout ceci était de leurs fautes ! Cette pensée l'aida à se rappeler sa mission. Une fois que tout sera fini elle pourrait enfin ce laver de toutes ces horreurs. Quand elle sentit la voiture s'arrêter elle rouvrit les yeux.

\- Te voilà à destination.

Elle observa de la voiture le manoir imposant des Mikaelson.

\- Je te remercie, Damon.

À ces mots elle descendit de la voiture, et sans un regard en arrière, elle s'avança jusqu'au péron. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, et leva la main. Sa main resta suspendu.

\- Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, Amalys. Ils ne sont plus rien pour toi, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Prenant une grande inspiration elle sonna. Puis attendit de longues secondes avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre enfin. Rebekah lui fit face.

\- On n'a pas besoin de..., commença Rebekah, mais sa voix mourut quand elle remarqua Amalys.

Amalys fixa Rebekah et attendit. Comme cette dernière la regardait avec une surprise non dissimulée et qu'elle ne daignait pas parler, Amalys s'en chargea :

\- Alors Rebekah, tu ne me laisses pas entrer ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Amalys passa devant Rebekah et entra.

\- Très classe la déco, je reconnais ta touche, fit remarquer Amalys d'une voix posée.

Rebekah la dévisageait toujours abasourdi.

\- Ce n'est... pas possible ! Chuchota Rebekah.

Amalys après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, se retourna vers Rebekah, et la fixa de ses yeux si semblable aux siens.

\- Tu es un vampire, tu fais partie de la première famille de vampire de l'histoire. Tu cotoies tout les jours des sorciers, vampires, loups-garous et même des hybrides. Mon retour est-il si dur à admettre ?

Rebekah ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer, croyant que d'une seconde à l'autre elle allait se volatiliser. Puis avant qu'Amalys ne puisse faire un geste pour s'écarter, Rebekah la serra fort contre sa poitrine, les bras de cette dernière l'enserrant à tel point qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun moyen de s'y échapper si du sang de sorcier ne coulait pas dans ses veines. Heureusement elle n'eut pas besoin de s'en servir contre sa propre sœur.

\- Lys, tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-elle.

La respiration d'Amalys s'était coupait au moment même où Rebekah l'avait serré dans ses bras. Des sentiments contradictoire se bousculaient dans son esprit. " Rappelle-toi ! Ce n'est plus Rebekah ! Ce n'est qu'une pale copie ! Un monstre dénué de sentiments ! Rappelle-toi ! Rappelle-toi. " Amalys répéta ces paroles en boucle dans sa tête tout au long que dura leur étrange échange. Quand Rebekah la lâcha finalement, elle put reprendre sa respiration.

\- Elijah ! Nik ! Appela Rebekah.

En attendant qu'Elijah et Klaus arrivent, Amalys observa Rebekah. Toujours ces mêmes cheveux blonds, ce même visage, ces mêmes yeux bleus, cette même apparence. C'était tellement déroutant pour Amalys qu'elle eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour garder un visage froid, dénué de toutes émotions. Amalys tourna la tête au même moment où Elijah les rejoignit. Il se stoppa net quand il l'aperçut, exactement comme Rebekah un instant plus tôt.

\- Rebekah ? la questionna t-il en ne pouvant détacher les yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Elijah.

Il eut un silence pessant.

\- Bien allez vous installer dans le salon, je vais chercher Niklaus, intervient finalement Elijah.

\- Viens, dit Rebekah en la guidant vers le salon.

Une fois dans la pièce, Rebekah lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la main qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fit en s'installant confortablement. Rebekah courut presque aussitôt attraper la bouteille de skotch et se servit un grand verre qu'elle but cul sec. Amalys profita de ce court moment de repit pour remettre ces idées en place, et ne pas perdre son objectif de vu. Ainsi quand Elijah et Klaus entrèrent dans le salon, Amalys qui avait eut l'impression d'être submergée quelques instants plutôt, avait à présent l'esprit parfaitement clair. La réaction de Klaus à la vue de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre. Moins de dix secondes après son entrée dans la pièce, Amalys était déjà plaquée contre le mur, la main de Klaus empoignant son cou. Ses longs doigts froids autour de sa nuque lui firent l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé. Ils n'étaient plus ceux qu'elle avait connu.

\- Nik ! Arrête ! s'écria Rebekah, mais Klaus ne lui prêta pas attention préférant jeter un regard haineux à celle qui prétendait être sa sœur.

\- Qui es-tu ? Cracha Klaus.

\- Amalys.

Il serra un peu plus fort son cou.

\- Ne me mens pas ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Je ne te mens pas, Niklaus, répondit Amalys en sentant qu'elle aurait de jolis bleus le lendemain.

Il serrait tellement fort, qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

\- Niklaus, écoute-moi. Laissons-là s'expliquer, dit Elijah en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Je t'en prie, continua t-il quand il vit le visage d'Amalys virer de son jolie de teint de porcelaine à une teinte beaucoup plus pigmentée.

Serrant les dents, Klaus lâcha brusquement Amalys qui tomba lourdement au sol. Elle reprit non sans mal une fois de plus sa respiration.

\- Ok. Sympa comme accueil, grommela-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Amalys, assis-toi.

Le ton d'Elijah sonnait comme un ordre, ce qui déplut fortement à Amalys mais elle ne dit rien et s'assit en face d'eux.

\- Bien, nous t'écoutons, dit Elijah.

Le regard des trois originels étaient posés sur Amalys. Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard assassin et troublé de Klaus.

\- Sois convenquante, _love_, il en va de ta vie, la menaça Klaus.

Amalys fusilla Klaus du regard.

\- Ne m'appelle pas "_love_", je ne suis pas une de tes marionnettes, Nik !

\- Et toi ne m'appelle pas "Nik" si tu ne veux pas finir la gorge tranchée et...

\- Nik, ça suffit ! Laisse la parler, l'interrompit Rebekah.

Il eut un silence.

\- Je suis Amalys Mikaelson.

Klaus ricana.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ?

Amalys lui jeta un regard glacial.

\- Je suis morte submergée par mes propres pouvoirs, il y a plus de mille ans, comme vous le savez...

\- Et comment te retrouves-tu ici, mille ans après ta mort ? La coupa Elijah aussi sceptique que le reste de sa fratrie.

\- ... Après ma mort, j'ai rejoins l'Autre Côté, repris Amalys. Pendant mille ans, j'ai été prisonnière, seule, condamnée à errer, à vous regarder sans pouvoir vous approcher, sans que jamais vous ne vous doutiez de ma présence à vos côtés...

\- Tu nous as suivis pendant mille ans ?! S'exclama Rebekah

\- Oui. Ce fut le plus dur. J'aurais tellement préféré mourir tout simplement... que mon esprit s'efface... Mais non ! J'ai été condamnée à regarder les gens que j'aimais, ma famille, ce transformer en monstre !

Il eut a nouveau ce silence pesant qui commençait clairement à agacer Amalys.

\- Au fil des siècles, j'ai crié et pleuré devant toutes les horreurs que vous causiez. Même quand j'essayais de partir loin de vous, de m'éloigner de vous, je finissais toujours pas revenir. C'était plus fort que moi, comme si vous étiez ma propre malédiction... Je vous ai vu changer. La douce Rebekah avait laissé place à une Rebekah que je reconnaissais même plus, cruelle, sans pitié, dénuée de tout sentiments pour la vie d'autrui. Le noble Elijah avait laissé place à un Elijah froid, cruel, et qui ne se souciait de ses actes qu'une fois revenu à la raison. Mais je dois dire que le pire à était sans nul doute Nik ; mon Nik, se transformant en monstre, une créature qui ne se souciait de rien, ni personne, qui poignardait sa famille comme si tout était normal. Un tel monstre que son nom inspirait la terreur au quatre coins du monde. Femme, enfant, homme, pas de distinction, ce n'était que des vermines pour le grand Klaus. De la nourriture. Rien de plus, même pas digne de vivre !

Amalys ne put retenir une larme de couler. Les sentiments la bouleversaient de toutes parts. Elle inspira un bon coup essayent de les bloquer.

\- Comment es-tu revenu dans ce monde ? Demanda Elijah doucement.

\- Les Anciens ont tout un coup décidés de me renvoyer dans ce monde.

\- Pourquoi ? Les Anciens ne t'aurait jamais renvoyer ici sans une mission.

\- Ils ont décidé que la menace était trop grande à présent. Ma mission est simple : Te tuer Nik.

Klaus ne sembla même pas surpris, dans ses yeux bruns elle crut un instant voir l'étincelle d'une infinie tristesse. Elle se reprit aussitôt, évidemment elle se trompait, il n'était pas capable de ressentir ce genre d'émotion. Il n'eut aucune réaction quand Amalys parla de sa mission. Seule Rebekah avait sursauté.

\- Qui mieux que moi pour rétablir l'honneur de ma famille ? Déclara Amalys.


	4. Chapitre 3

\- Comment peux-tu prouver que tu es bien celle que tu prétends ? Demanda Elijah quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Vive la confiance, répliqua Amalys en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle sortit un couteau qu'elle avait caché dans une de ses bottes. Les trois vampires se levèrent aussitôt, semblant prêt a passer à l'attaque.

\- Doucement ! Dis Amalys d'une voix calme. Je ne vais pas vous tuer à coup de couteau.

Elle leva le couteau et s'entailla d'un coup vif et précis la paume de la main.

\- Le sang est la réponse à ta question Elijah.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de la table du salon, ouvrit sa main entaillée et y fit tomber une goutte de sang. Ensuite elle tendit le couteau aux vampires. Elijah fut le premier à s'avancer, il prit le couteau et s'entailla la paume de la main. Rebekah et Klaus firent la même chose après quelques instant.

\- Laissez tomber une goutte de votre sang sur la table. Faites attention à ce qu'elles ne se touchent pas.

Ce qu'ils firent. Quatre gouttes de sang maculaient la table. Amalys attrapa un chiffon qui traînait sur un meuble et se fit un bandage stoppant le sang qui coulait abondamment. Une fois satisfaite de son bandage de fortune, elle se retourna vers ses frères et sœurs.

\- Bien maintenant trouvez une sorcière capable de jeter un simple sort de sang.

Elle traversa la pièce et s'apprêtait à sortir du salon sous l'œil surprit des vampires, quand elle se retourna une dernière fois vers eux.

\- Je jetterai bien le sort, mais je doute que vous me faites confiance... Une fois que vous aurez votre preuve, je compte sur toi, Nik, pour venir me rendre visite.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Comment je saurais où te trouver ? Cria Klaus.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvre d'Amalys. Elle ne se retourna pas, une main sur la poignée.

\- Je ne serais pas loin... Je reste à Mystic Falls. À toi de me retrouver, Nik. À moins que tu ne préfères fuir, bien sûr...

Et sur ses derniers mots elle quitta la demeure, abandonnant derrière elle ceux qu'elles avaient encore du mal à considérer comme ses frères et sœurs.

Amalys donna un coup de pied dans le premier caillou qu'elle vit.

\- Je les déteste tous !

Ses émotions étaient pareil à un ras-de-marée. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur d'un bâtiment. Une heure auparavant ses émotions étaient sous contrôle, et voilà que maintenant elle se déchaînaient sans raison. " C'est ta famille ! ". Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle l'écrasa avec force. " Non ! Ils ne sont plus rien ! Juste un fléau ! ". Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour les bloquer. Après ce qu'il lui parut des heures elle rouvrit enfin les yeux. Tout était redevenu normal. Elle était de nouveau vide. C'était une sensation étrange, ce calme qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Pas en mille ans. Pas quand elle avait observé ses frères et sœurs. Jamais. Mais c'était si bon. Elle préférait ne rien ressentir, plutôt que de tout ressentir. Elle se releva et inspira un bon coup en maudissant les Anciens. Elle n'avait même pas d'argent sur elle. Elle était partit un peu plus tôt de chez les Mikaelson en disant à Klaus qu'il la retrouverait à Mystic Falls, elle avait pensé prendre une chambre d'hôtel, sans penser un seul instant qu'elle n'avait pas un sous. Elle savait que Klaus ne fuirait pas. Elle n'était pas Mikael. Et elle ne souhaitait pas que Klaus la retrouve à la rue. À ce même moment son ventre cria famine lui rappelant par la même occasion que désormais elle avait aussi besoin de manger.

\- Même pas capable de penser à me donner de l'argent, grommela Amalys.

Elle se remit en marche, comme si le simple fait de marcher aller arranger les choses. Elle regretta un instant de ne pas avoir les pouvoirs des vampires pour hypnotiser n'importe qui. Elle marcha jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds, jusqu'à ce que le jour laisse place à la nuit. Elle se perdit rapidement dans la ville. Elle décida de rebroucher chemin. Dans le centre ville de Mystic Falls elle avait moins de chance de se perdre qu'en avançant à l'aveuglette dans les rues remplies d'habitations. Elle marchait tranquillement tout en réfléchissant à une solution qui lui permettrait de dormir au chaud cette nuit quand quelqu'un lui rentra brutalement dedans. Le choc de la collision avec l'inconnu la fit tomber lourdement. Elle fut la seule à tomber, elle voyait les pieds de l'inconnu bien stable.

\- Aïe ! Gémit-elle en se frottant son poignet endolorit.

\- Désolé, je ne vous avez pas...

La voix de l'inconnu se stoppa net quand Amalys leva la tête en même temps que l'inconnu baissait la tête vers elle.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Encore toi ! S'écria t-elle en reconnaissant Damon, le vampire qui l'avait déposé à Mystic Falls ce matin.

\- Tu me suis ou quoi sorcière ?

Il ne semblait pas disposé à lui proposer son aide.

\- Je m'appelle Amalys, pas sorcière...

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu compte me laisser longtemps comme ça ?

Damon sembla se rendre compte de son impolitesse, il lui tendit enfin la main. Elle l'attrapa de sa main bandée.

\- Pas trop tôt, grommela-t-elle en massant son poignet douloureux.

Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas cassé. Elle savait comment casser des os. Elle ne savait pas par contre comment les réparer.

\- La prochaine fois regarde devant toi_, Amalys_, dit-il en insistant bien sur son prénom.

\- La prochaine fois évite de me rentrer dedans, répliqua t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il jeta ensuite un dernier coup d'œil dans sa direction et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Attends !

Il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Elle courut pour le rattraper.

\- Attends, Damon !

Il s'arrêta finalement avec un soupir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as une maison ?

Il la regarda bizarrement.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai une maison, c'est quoi cette question ?

Amalys décida d'aller droit au but.

\- J'ai besoin d'un endroit où dormir.

\- Je m'en fous. Pourquoi je ramènerai une sorcière chez moi ?

\- Comme je viens de le dire, commença patiemment Amalys, j'ai besoin d'un endroit où dormir. Si tu acceptes que je viennes chez toi, je te devrai un service. Un service pour un service. Même un vampire devrait comprendre ça, non ?

Damon qui jusqu'à présent semblait se désintéresser complètement de la conversation, sembla l'écouter avec plus d'attention quand elle prononça le mot"service".

\- Définis "je te devrai un service".

\- Quand tu auras besoin d'un service quelconque je t'aiderai... Dans la mesure de mes moyens bien entendu, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Damon s'illuminait. Alors ?

\- Ok.

Il repartit aussitôt, obligeant Amalys à courir de nouveau pour réussir à le suivre. Elle sourit. Elle avait réussit. Une fois dans la voiture de Damon, elle écouta à peine Damon réciter toutes les règles qu'elle devrait respecter. Elle avait un endroit où attendre Klaus. Elle ne lui laissait pas plus de deux jours avant qu'il ne vienne à elle. Ensuite elle pourrait enfin accomplir le pourquoi elle était venue. Pas besoin de pieu en chêne blanc. Elle était la seule autre arme capable de tuer un Originel. Elle était l'arme capable de tuer Klaus, une bonne fois pour toute.


	5. Chapitre 4

_À l'ombre d'un arbre, une petite fille pleurait. De gros sanglots s'échappaient de son corps frêle, les joues mouillées de ses larmes. Elle regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés, ses mains tendues devant elle. Plus elle les regardait et plus ces larmes s'intensifiaient Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, aussi vite elle se cacha derrière ses mains. Espérant sans trop y croire qu'on ne la verrait plus._

_\- Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Cria l'enfant._

_Le jeune garçon qui sortit des buissons, loin d'être repoussé couru jusqu'à elle. Il l'attira contre lui après s'être agenouillé à ses côtés. Pressé contre la poitrine du garçon, les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent._

_\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès... Je ne voulais pas..., murmure-t-elle entre deux sanglots._

_\- Je sais Lys, murmura le jeune garçon d'une voix apaisante tout en caressant d'une main ses jolies boucles blondes._

_Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, attendant que les pleurs de la jeune fille cessent. Une fois celle-ci calmée, il releva son visage vers lui d'une main._

_\- Ça va aller, Lys._

_Elle secoua la tête avec force en essuyant ses joues._

_\- Non, ça n'ira pas, Nik. Je ne contrôle rien ! Ce n'est pas normal. Je suis un monstre !_

_Il retient un peu plus fort son visage quand elle essaya de s'échapper de sa poigne._

_\- Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Je suis là. Ensemble on contrôlera _ça_._

_Elle plongea son intense regard dans le siens._

_\- Tu feras comme les autres ! Tout le monde a peur de moi. Tu me laisseras à un moment ou un autre._

_Le regard du garçon brilla._

_\- Non. Je serais toujours là, Lys, quoi qu'il arrive._

_\- Promis ? Répondit-elle d'une petite voix._

_\- Promis._

_L'ombre d'un sourire effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille._

Amalys se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle coupé, elle passa une main dans ses boucles ébouriffées. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de ce moment. C'était tellement déroutant. Elle chassa d'un geste rageur les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Même dans son sommeil, il parvenait à envahir son esprit ! Elle se leva et descendit, sachant avec certitude qu'elle ne fermerait plus l'œil de la nuit de peur que d'autres souvenirs ne lui reviennent. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le salon, et se servit un verre de whisky.

\- Je ne savais pas que notre marché incluait mon whisky, sinon, j'aurais réfléchis à deux fois avant d'accepter.

Elle continua de boire le précieux nectar sans faire attention à Damon qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se servit également un verre avant de s'installer dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils.

\- Je suis pas d'humeur, Damon, le prévient-elle alors qu'il allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche.

\- Une véritable sorcière. Vous n'êtes jamais d'humeur.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui jeter un regard noir mais ne répondit pas.

\- Bon, et si on parlait de choses sérieuses. Pourquoi avoir été chez Klaus ?

\- Ça te regarde pas.

Le ton d'Amalys était sans appel. Il lui invitait à la boucler avant qu'elle l'aide à le faire. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas l'air d'être très intelligent, car il ouvrit la bouche de nouveau. Sauf qu'au lieu de questionner Amalys, se fut un juron qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand son verre explosa.

\- C'était un whisky de 1967 !

\- Clairement, Damon, je m'en contrefous. Sois un gentil vampire et ferme là. La prochaine fois je serais beaucoup moins sympa.

Un instant plus tard, le visage de Damon entra dans son champ de vision. Accroupis devant elle, il la fusillait du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches, petite sorcière ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Je viens de dormir à peine deux heures, je suis complètement crevée. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter un vampire suicidaire, ok ?

Mais Damon l'ignora de plus belle.

\- Tu caches quelque chose c'est certain. Je n'ai qu'une seule question : amie ou ennemi de Klaus ?

Amalys explosa. Elle se releva en poussant le vampire d'un simple mouvement de la main.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu cherches à mourir ou quoi ?

Les meubles se mirent à trembler. Inspirant calmement, Amalys se calma, sa magie avec. Il en profita. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu cligner des yeux, Damon avait la main sur sa gorge.

\- Si tu essayes de prononcer la moindre incantation, ta tête va se trouver à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il lui assena une telle pression qu'il lui était impossible d'ouvrir la bouche. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien revenons-en aux choses sérieuses. Réponds à ma question.

Malheureusement pour Damon il ignorait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de murmurer d'incantation pour exercer sa magie. D'un mouvement du poignet ce dernier se retrouva à genoux devant elle.

\- Stupide vampire !

Damon se tordait de douleur.

\- Vous êtes tous les mêmes !

La porte d'entrée claqua. Amalys se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec le sosie de Tatia.

\- Sérieusement ? Il faut vraiment que je rencontre un double Petrova, pensa tout haut Amalys. Mystic Falls est vraiment une ville à problème.

\- On se connaît ? Demanda le sosie de Tatia en jetant un coup d'oeil à Damon qui était toujours à terre.

\- Bonsoir Katherine. Je te connais, malheureusement tu n'as pas ce plaisir.

Le regard froid de Katherine la fixait.

\- Et tu es ?

\- Amalys.

La voix venait de la porte d'entrée. D'un mouvement du poignet Amalys maîtrisa Damon qui essayait de s'échapper.

\- Klaus ! S'exclama Katherine avant de s'éclipser.

Aucun des deux n'essaya de la rattraper.

\- Tu es venue finalement.

\- Oui.

Le regard de Klaus se posa sur Damon.

\- Tu es en charmante compagnie, Amalys.

Elle libéra Damon. Ce dernier se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à Amalys et Klaus.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

\- Pardonne mon impolitesse Damon. Je te présente ma sœur, Amalys.

La surprise se peignit sur son visage.

\- Votre famille ne cesse jamais de s'agrandir ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu en as encore beaucoup de frères et sœurs cachés dans le placard ? Questionna-t-il Klaus.

\- … Enfin plutôt, continua Damon en ignorant les regards glaciales d'Amalys et Klaus, dans le cercueil, je devrais dire !

Content de sa blague, qui ne fit rire aucun des deux Mikaelson, il leur adressa un sourire en coin. Ignorant Damon, Klaus reporta son regard sur sa sœur. Ils se fixèrent, se défiant des yeux sans se lâchaient du regard.

\- Es-tu prêt, Niklaus ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il était venu, pour elle. Elle ne le ferait pas attendre. Il était grand temps que toute cette histoire se termine, elle en avait besoin.

\- Tu ferais mieux de sortir, Damon, répondit-il simplement Klaus ne répondant pas directement à Amalys.

\- Je suis bien là, moi. Puis je vous rappelle que c'est ma mais...

Avant que Damon ne puisse finir sa phrase, l'enfer se déchaîna dans la pièce.


	6. Chapitre 5

Amalys se battit avec toute la fureur et la rage qui faisait exploser en elle. Elle n'aurait sut dire lequel d'entre eux avait entamé le combat en premier. Ils s'étaient jetés au moment l'un sur l'autre, en une parfaite synchronie, comme quand enfants ils jouaient ensemble. Elle rendait coup pour coup, et malgré la rapidité de Klaus dut à son statut de vampire, il ne parvenait pas à prendre l'avantage. Pendant tous ces siècles qu'elle avait passé de l'Autre Côté, elle s'était entraînée à tel point que son statut de sorcière ne la gênait plus. Elle n'était plus « l'objet » fragile qu'elle avait été. Si Klaus parut surpris qu'elle ne se servit pas de sa magie, mais qu'à la place elle s'engagea dans un corps à corps, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Néanmoins elle n'était pas un vampire, et de se faite, elle ne pouvait pas continuer indéfiniment à rendre coup pour coup, la fatigue commençant déjà à se faire sentir dans ses membres endoloris. Elle le comprit rapidement quand elle ne parvient pas à retenir le coup suivant et vola à travers la pièce pour s'écraser contre une des vitrines qui ornaient le salon. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, et malgré les étoiles qui traversaient sa vision et les bouts de verre qui s'étaient logés dans son corps, elle se releva en vacillant. Une seconde trop tard. Klaus était déjà sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour se défendre. Elle s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face. Elle parvient à retenir le cris qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres quand son bras se brisa, manquant de lui faire perdre connaissance. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'envoyer volé à travers la pièce une fois de plus, elle leva la main faisant appel à sa magie. Il se figea. Pas volontairement. L'emprise de sa magie l'immobilisa, l'enserrant comme un étau. L'expression de son visage changea reflétant sa haine contre la magie.

\- Tu utilises ta magie contre moi ! Cria-t-il hors de lui. Bats-toi Amalys !

Cette dernière se releva avec difficulté, le souffle court, son bras cassé ramenait contre sa poitrine.

\- Je me suis battu, Nik, mais je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ainsi que je l'emporterais, répondit-elle d'une voix posée. Je ne suis pas un vampire, je ne fais pas le poids, même si je dois avouer que j'ai appréciais ce combat.

Elle s'approcha de son frère à pas lent. Immobile, son pouvoir imposant, le maintenant à son emprise. Il était entièrement à sa merci. Pas si entièrement à sa merci que ça, car une fois assez près de lui, il utilisa ses dernières forces pour les projeter à terre. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le sol, écrasée par le poids de Klaus, la main sur sa gorge si délicate et mortel. Elle lui sourit.

\- Je n'en n'attendais à rien de moins de toi. Tu n'abandonnes jamais, ne t'avoues jamais vaincu...

La pression sur sa gorge s'accentua, la rage brillant dans ses yeux.

\- … Même quand tu l'es, continua-t-elle avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Levant sa main valide, la pression s'atténua devant les yeux surpris de Klaus. Sa main se retira délicatement de sa gorge. Bien que son frère la maintenait au sol l'écrasant de tout son poids, il n'avait plus l'avantage. Elle lâcha un peu plus de magie s'assurant par ce biais qu'il ne puisse plus effectuer le moindre geste, sauf parler. Elle lui laisserait jusqu'au bout la possibilité de parler. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être attendait-t-elle des regrets pour toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commis.

\- Assez jouté, Nik, il est temps d'en finir.

Elle posa avec douceur sa main valide contre son cœur d'immortel. Comme quand ils étaient enfants. « _Non ! Ne pense pas à ton enfance avec ce monstre._ » Trop tard ! Elle le revit l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs... Sa main qui essuyaient ses larmes... « _Cette même main qui vient d'essayer de te tuer_ » murmura cette même voix, cette voix qui s'insinuer dans son esprit chaque fois qu'elle était sous le point de flancher. « _C'est Nik !.. C'est ton frère... Tu ne peux pas le tuer..._ » murmura son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide en elle, se vidant de toutes ses émotions, ne laissant qu'un vide glacial. Avec l'entraînement, il lui devenait de plus en plus facile d'oublier sa conscience et ses émotions qui résonnaient en sa présence. « _Ce n'est plus Nik_ » répondit-elle à sa propre conscience.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Répliqua Klaus avec un rictus malgré sa position. À moins que tu n'es en réserve un pieu en chêne blanc.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui répondit d'un sourire narquois.

\- Allons, Nik, répondit-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant et non à son frère, un vampire vieux de plusieurs siècles, as-tu oublié la puissance de ma magie ? As-tu oublié que j'étais destiné à devenir la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps ?

Le doute commença a assaillir Klaus, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il s'en souvenait. Comment aurait-il pu oublier la violence de la mort de sa petite sœur chérie ?

Il était temps. Elle pressa un peu plus fort la main contre son cœur, inspirant un bon coup avant de laisser échapper ses pouvoirs contre lui, ce cœur d'immortel noirci par les Ténèbres. Sa vision se colora devant la puissance qu'elle libéra. Seul la pleine puissance de ses pouvoirs pourrait le tuer.

\- Nik !

Le cri déchirant de Rebekah résonna à travers la pièce. À travers un brouillard teinté de rouge, elle remarqua qu'Elijah et Rebekah les avaient rejoint. Une autre personnes les accompagnaient et Amalys reconnut sans peine, leur frère Kol. Damon observait d'un air impassible dans un coin, la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Mais il était trop tard, plus rien ne pouvait empêcher Amalys de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Même elle en était incapable. Sa magie était en ce moment bien trop indomptable et imprévisible.

Klaus poussa un cri de douleur qui se perdit sous les cris de ses frères et sœurs.

* * *

Hey ! Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Dîtes-moi tout :) Surpris ?

Je sais ce chapitre est un peu court mais je me rattraperais la prochaine fois !

Je vous invite à rejoindre la nouvelle page facebook que je viens de créer sur Amalys. Comme ça vous serez au courant quand je poste un nouveau chapitre, échanger avec moi etc. Voici le lien : Amalys-Mikaelson-1691364677764512/timeline/

En tout cas un énorme merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction, et à tous ceux qui laissent leurs avis !

À très vite ;)

Ps : Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe qui peuvent encore exister, je fais de mon mieux...


	7. Chapitre 6

Elle ne sentit pas l'intrusion. Pas tout de suite. Grave erreur.

Son pouvoir lui demandait tant de concentration -elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire s'écrouler la maison sur leurs têtes contrairement aux personnes présentes dans la pièce, elle serait probablement la seule à en mourir- qu'elle laissa les barrières qui protégeaient son esprit sans surveillance. Vraiment c'était une très grave erreur. Une erreur de débutante. Avant d'avoir pu s'en rendre compte, Klaus en profita pour s'y introduire utilisant les dernières forces qui pouvaient lui rester, brisant tout sur son passage. Les images s'imposèrent de force. Elle n'eut pas le choix et du assister impuissante aux images qui défilèrent devant ses yeux.

_Amalys une jolie jeune fille de 6 ans courait à s'en perdre haleine._

_\- Tu ne m'attraperas pas, Kol ! Cria-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule._

_\- Tu en es sûr, petite diablesse ? _

_Kol beaucoup plus grand que l'enfant la rattrapa rapidement._

_\- Petite chipie !_

_Il la prit dans ses bras. Son ton sévère n'allait pas du tout avec son sourire. Elle lui répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents._

_\- Aller, rends-le moi._

_Elle n'ouvrit pas sa main pour autant et tourna la tête. Elle sourit de plus belle quand elle croisa le regard complice de son autre frère, Niklaus._

_\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, essayant de gagner du temps pendant que Niklaus s'approchait discrètement derrière Kol._

_C'était son mot préféré en ce moment. Ces « pourquoi » rendait complètement fou sa nombreuse fraterie._

_\- Pourquoi ? Répéta Kol. Parce-que tu me l'as volé, jolie Lys._

_« Jolie Lys » était le surnom que lui donnait Kol. Il tendit la main, paume ouverte prêt à récupérer sa pierre. Elle ne céda pas._

_\- C'est vrai ce qu'à dit Elijah ? C'est Iris qui t'a offerte cette jolie pierre ? C'est pour ça que tu la garde sous ton oreiller ?_

_Kol rougit violemment. Niklaus y était presque. _

_\- Elijah ne sait jamais se taire quand il s'agit de toi…, grommela-t-il._

_Niklaus lui sauta sur le dos. Kol fut si surpris qu'il lâche sa sœur. Elle n'eut aucun mal à retomber sur ces pieds mais fit tomber la pierre. Le regard de Kol croisa celui d'Amalys et ils s'élancèrent tout les deux. Kol était le plus rapide comme toujours. Néanmoins il ne parvint jamais à ramasser la pierre. Sous leurs regards ébahis, la pierre flottait dans les airs. Les deux frères tournèrent la tête pour en connaître la cause et avec surprise il la remarquèrent. La cause était leur petite sœur de 6 ans, le bras tendu._

_C'est ce jour là qu'Amalys comprit qu'elle était une sorcière comme sa mère. Tout aurait pu être normal –après tout être sorcier était héréditaire- si elle n'avait pas pris possession de ses pouvoirs à seulement 6 ans._

_\- Chut ! Tu fais trop de bruit, Lys !_

_Une version plus jeune d'Amalys venait de manquer de tomber tête la première._

_\- Désolé, chuchota-t-elle à son frère._

_Ils continuèrent leur chemin à pas de loup et se plaquèrent contre le mur. D'ici ils pouvaient entendre parfaitement les voix de leurs parents._

_\- ...Ce n'est pas normal ! Même Finn n'a pas encore eu la moindre étincelle de magie. Ils ont 10 ans d'écart, Esther !_

_\- Je sais, je sais Mikael… Amalys est beaucoup plus puissante que ses frères et sœurs, je ne vois que ça. C'est pour cela que ces pouvoirs se manifestent déjà._

_Leurs parents paraissaient inquiets. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Le bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient fit se sauver les deux enfants._

_Amalys venait d'avoir 10 ans. En arrière plan, Amalys entendait les rires de sa famille. La vision qu'on venait de lui dévoiler était très difficile à avaler. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les lèvres animaient de Kol mais elle ne parvenait pas à se connecter à la réalité. Elle avait l'impression d'être coincé entre le présent et le futur. Le futur qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir. Comme il était cruel !_

_Klaus lui secoua légèrement l'épaule et le contact physique parut la ramena à la réalité. Devant l'expression lointaine de sa sœur, il s'alarma._

_\- Amalys, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Les rires se stoppèrent, et le silence se fit autour de la table. Ils redoutaient tous ces visions de plus en plus précises et de plus en plus présentes._

_\- Je vais mourir l'année de mes 18 ans._

_Il y eut quelques hoquets de surprise._

_\- Comment vas-tu mourir, Amalys ? Nous pouvons encore la changer, essaya de se persuader sa mère Esther, rien n'est écrit d'avance._

_La réponse d'Amalys fut catégorique :_

_\- Personne ne pourra l'empêcher. Ce sont mes propres pouvoirs qui me tueront._

_Et Amalys eut raison, malheureusement pour elle._

_\- Je ne suis pas prête ! J'ai tellement peur, Nik._

_Nik la tenait dans ses bras tandis que secouait de sanglots Amalys se tenait désespérément à sa chemise. La douleur la fit se tordre en deux. Les feuilles tournaient autour d'eux semblant les cacher au reste du monde. _

_\- Ça va aller, Lys ! Tu es forte, tu y arriveras ! On y arrivera._

_Et tandis que le sang qui coulait de son nez tâcha la chemise préférée de Nik, elle sut avec certitude que si elle ne se dégageait pas immédiatement de l'étreinte de son frère, elle le tuerait également. L'entrainant avec elle. C'était si tentant, elle avait si peur de ce qu'il l'attendait de l'autre côté, qu'elle aurait voulu l'avoir avec elle. Mais non, décida-t-elle en s'écartant de lui sous son regard étonné. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. _

_\- Va-t'en Nik où tu périras également._

_Mais aussi têtu qu'il l'était il refusa de partir._

_\- Non ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! _

_Bientôt le sol se mit à trembler en même temps que son nez coulait à flot. Plus elle reculait et plus il s'avançait vers elle. Alors elle comprit ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle récita un dernier sortilège qui retira son frère d'elle, la Mikaelson maudite, celle qui lui permettrait de vivre une vie bien remplis, elle l'espérait. _

_\- Adieu, Niklaus, aie une belle vie, murmura-t-elle._

_Et elle sentit sa magie explosait à l'intérieur d'elle, lui retirant une vie pleine de regrets._

Amalys semblait revivre. La vrai Amalys. Pas l'Amalys vengeresse. Pas cette Amalys remplit de colère.

Son esprit était de nouveau sien, et pendant que sa magie attaquait l'immortalité de son frère, l'emprise que les Ancêtres avaient placée sur elle se brisa sous la force de ses souvenirs. Ils avaient osés la manipuler pour remplir leurs sombres desseins.

Elle ne le permettrait pas !

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Klaus, et ils se comprirent comme autre fois. Impossible de faire marche arrière, sa magie était bien trop puissance en cet instant pour ça.

Quitte à être mourir une nouvelle fois, Amalys le ferait cent fois pour sa famille.

Dans un dernier effort elle projeta sa magie, non contre le cœur immortel de son frère, mais contre le sien.

* * *

Hello ! Et oui je reviens enfin ! Vraiment désolé pour cette longue attente mais j'ai un petit peu laissé de côté cette fiction (ne me tapez pas ^^). Mais heureusement l'inspiration met revenu alors me revoilà ! (Et pour longtemps je l'espère !)

Alors alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera après ? Je veux tout savoir ! (et c'est un ordre, lol)

Ps: Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes qui persistent.


End file.
